Roto Cisne
by JessicaTheNerdy
Summary: When Edward leaves, Bella stays strong and decides to show him what he is going to miss. She starts writing songs and pours all her emotions into it, and becomes a star, when she meets Victoria again, under better circumstances. Avril Lavigne.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**In New Moon, Edward takes Bella into the forest to talk to her.**

Bella POV

"You don't want me." The words I always knew were true.

"No."

"Well then goodbye Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. Have a nice existence."

"That's all you're going to say?"

"What would you like me to say? OH NO! Edward please don't go, I'll change. I'll do anything to make myself worth your love. Please don't go. Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why beg for you? Why put up a fight? Didn't you want to leave me? Isn't it easier without a fight from me?"

"I never thought you would just...give up on me, on us."

"Well, would you prefer I spend the rest of my life in self pity, wondering why you left?"

"No…you should move on."

"I have, and you're complaining about it. Goodbye."

"Bye, Bella." About time already.

If he was going to leave me. I was going to show him one day. Show him all that he's going to miss and want. But he is never going to have it. He is never going to have me again. Never.

I ran home and words popped into my head. So, with my horrible memory, I wrote them down.

(Picture to Burn by Taylor Swift ~ changed a little to fit better)

_State the obvious,_

_I didn't get my perfect fantasy_

_I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me_

_So go and tell you friends that I'm obsessice and crazy_

_That's fine!_

_I'll tell mine_

_You're gay_

_By the way_

_I hate that_

_Stupid shiny volvo_

_You never let me drive_

_You're an old time old man_

_Who's really good at lying_

_So watch me strike a match_

_On all my wasted time_

_As far as I'm concerned you're_

_Just another picture to burn_

_There's no time for tears,_

_I'm just sitting here_

_Planning my revenge_

_There's nothing stopping me_

_From going out and getting bitten now_

_And if you come around saying sorry to me_

_My fire's gonna show you how sorry you'll be_

_'Cause i hate that _

_stupid shiny volvo_

_You never let me drive_

_You're an old time old man_

_Who's really good at lying_

_So watch me strike a match_

_On all my wasted time_

_As far as I'm concerned you're_

_Just another picture to burn_

_If you're missing me,_

_You'd better keep it to yourself_

_'Cause coming back around here _

_Would be bad for your health_

_'Cause I hate that_

_Stupid shiny Volvo_

_You never let me drive_

_You're an old time old man_

_Who's really good at lying_

_So watch me strike a match_

_On all my wasted time_

_In case you haven't heard_

_I really really hate that_

_Stupid shiny Volvo_

_You never let me drive_

_You're an old time old man_

_Who's really good at lying_

_So watch me strike a match_

_On all my wasted time_

_As far as I'm concerned you're_

_Just another picture to burn_

_Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn,_

_Just another picture to burn_

_Baby, burn_

It felt my situation so much, I fell in love with this song. I decided then, that's what I was going to do with my life. I've been through so much love and pain, why not use it? I'll be famous and write songs. No one can make a song more emotional than me, I have those emotions.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella POV

After that day, when Edward and the Cullens left, I decided that music was my life. And I wish that I had seen this sooner. I start playing an instrument and somehow I just figure out how to play it. I was sitting with a guitar at Forks High School in the music room and suddenly how to play just popped into my head and I started singing. The music teacher, Mrs. Randy, walked in on me and loved it. She said I had natural talent. Mrs. Randy started teaching music after she retired from the music industry, so she knew this really great manager and got him to meet with me. I sang him a couple of my songs and he said they were amazing. So, he signed me to a record deal the next day. My dad, Charlie, was so proud of me. My mom was ecstatic and said if this is what happened when Edward left, then we were obviously never meant to be together. The day he left was the day my life turned around for the better.

And that is how I got here, Hollywood. Along the way though, Victoria did turn me. She bit me and then left after saying that now I would have to endure living without Edward for the rest of eternity, but I don't mind. This way I can try all the things I've wanted to. I could sing, be a doctor, write books, and whatever else that I wanted. And with my powers, my shield both mental and physical, and my shape shifting into animals and other people, I can stay appearing normal. I just make myself look like I did as a human and carry on like I am human. And lucky for me and the humans around me, human blood still disgusts me. There is no chance that I would ever drink that stuff. YUCK!

And to my concert we go.

I am now known as Avril Lavigne. I didn't want people bothering my parents because of my fame. My mother aproves and says that I make a great blonde. But my Dad had conditions on me becoming a famous rock star. He said no body piercings and I can't die my hair. So, I am forced to always wear a wig when in Avril mode. I actually just change my hair with my power, but I tell my dad that it's a wigh.

This concert was totally sold out, like my past ones. But I knew that vampires were here. It has happened before so I'm not that worried but I don't recognize these ones, so hopefully I'll be able to meet them afterwards.

I walked on stage in a corset top that was navy blue and white short shorts. I had on navy blue five inch heels as well.

"HELLO HOLLYWOOD!" I screamed. And they all yelled back.

"WHAT WAS THAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" I screamed back and the yelling was so loud it almost gave me a headache.

"Thanks guys. How about we get this party started? This is What The Hell." I said and the band started playing the first song. I saw the vampires sitting in the front row. I smiled at them and noticed they had gold eyes, that's a relief. Then, I noticed that it was the Cullens. Finally, about time that I met up with them.

_You say that I'm messin' with your head_  
_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_All 'cause I was making out with your friend_  
_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_Love hurts whether it's right or wrong_  
_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_I can't stop, 'cause I'm having too much fun_  
_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_You're on your knees, beggin' please stay with me_  
_But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy_

_All my life I've been good but now_  
_Ooohhh_  
_I'm thinking "What the hell?"_  
_All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about_  
_If you love me, if you hate me_  
_You can't save me, baby, baby_  
_All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell? "_

_What, What, What, What the hell?_

_So what if I go out on a million dates?_  
_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_You never call or listen to me anyway_  
_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day_  
_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play_  
_(Yeah)_

_You're on your knees, beggin' please "stay with me" (Va fan!)_  
_But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy (Crazy!)_

_All my life I've been good but now_  
_I'm thinking "What the hell? "_  
_All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about_  
_If you love me, if you hate me_  
_You can't save me, baby, baby_  
_All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell? "_

_La la la la la la la la whoa whoa_

_La la la la la la la la whoa whoa_

_(La la la la la la la la)_  
_You say that I'm messing with your head_  
_Boy, I like messing in your bed_  
_(La la la la la la la la)_  
_Yeah, I am messing with your head_  
_When I'm messing with you in bed_

_All my life I've been good but now_  
_Ooohhh_  
_I'm thinking "What the hell? "_  
_All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about_  
_All my life I've been good but now_  
_Ooohhh_  
_I'm thinking "What the hell? "_  
_All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about_  
_If you love me, if you hate me_  
_You can't save me, baby, baby_  
_All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell? "_

_La, la,_  
_La la la la la,_  
_La,_  
_La la la la la, la_

"Thanks and this next song, Losing Grip, is for all of you heartbreakers out there how leave the one that loved you behind broken." I said and started singing.

_Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby_  
_Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real_  
_Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you_  
_Why'd you turn away?_  
_Here's what I have to say I was left to cry there,_  
_waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare_  
_That's when I decided_

_Why should I care_  
_Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone_  
_You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,_  
_I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone_

_Am I just some chick you place beside you to take somebody's place_  
_when you turn around can you recognize my face you used to love me,_  
_you used to hug me_  
_But that wasn't the case_  
_Everything wasn't ok I was left to cry there_  
_waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare_  
_That's when I decided _  
_Why should I care_  
_Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone_  
_You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,_  
_I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone_

_Crying out loud I'm crying out loud_  
_Crying out loud I'm crying out loud_

_Open your eyes_  
_Open up wide_  
_Why should I care_  
_Cuz you weren't there_  
_when I was scared I was so alone Why should I care_  
_Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone_  
_Why should I care_  
_If you don't care then I don't care were not going anywhere_  
_Why should I care cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone_  
_Why should I care If you don't care then I don't care were not going anywhere_

"This next song is Nobody's Home for all of those out there going through a rough time or a bad breakup." I said.

_Well I couldn't tell you why she felt that way_

_She felt it everyday_

_ And I couldn't help her_

_ I just watched her make the same mistakes again._  
_What's wrong, what's wrong now?_

_ Too many, too many problems_

_ Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs_

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home_

_ It's where she lies, broken inside. _

_With no place to go_

_ no place to go to dry her eyes. Broken inside._  
_Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why_

_You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind. _

_Be strong, be strong now_

_ Too many, too many problems_

_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs_

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home_

_ It's where she lies, broken inside. _

_With no place to go_

_ no place to go to dry her eyes. Broken inside._  
_Her feelings she hides._

_ Her dreams she can't find._

_ She's losing her mind. _

_She's fallen behind. _

_She can't find her place. _

_She's losing her faith. _

_She's fallen from grace._

_ She's all over the place._

_ Yeah,oh_  
_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._

_ It's where she lies, broken inside._

_ With no place to go_

_ no place to go to dry her eyes. Broken inside._  
_She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah _

_She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah_

"This song is for all of those who thought you found the perfect guy but then he left you with a broken heart. It's My Happy Ending."

_So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

"Okay guys. Sorry but this is th elast song of the night, but I promise that it's a good one. Here is Hot."

_Ah, ah ah  
You're so good to me baby, baby_

I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around  
I wanna put your hand in my pocket because you're allowed  
I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound  
I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it loud

Now you're in, and you can't get out

You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby

I can make you feel all better, just take it in  
And I can show you all the places you've never been  
And I can make you say everything that you've never said  
And I will let you do anything again and again

Now you're in, and you can't get out

You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby

Kiss me gently  
Always I know  
Hold me, love me  
Don't ever go  
Ooh, yeah yeah

You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby

_You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby_

_You're so good_

"Thanks everyone for coming. I hope to see you all again soon. Goodnight, everyone." I yelled and then walked backstage to wait for the seven people that bought backstage passes to meet me. Maybe it's the Cullens, they could have just asked to see me. Right then I decided to jump on Alice as soon as she walks in. I hope she'll see it coming and Jasper won't attack me.

"Avril, the people with the backstage passes are here to see you."

"Come on in." I said.

*By the way everyone, all these songs are actually by Avril Lavigne. I don't own them or the Twilight Saga*


	3. Chapter 3

*Like I said at the end of the last chapter, I don't own Twilight or any of these songs. I'll be using songs other than Avril Lavigne, but I love her so much.*

Chapter 3

**Previously:**

"**Avril, the people with the backstage passes are here to see you."**

"**Come on in." I said.**

Alice POV

"Come on in." Avril said.

As soon as the door opened, a blonde flew right at me and knocked me down. I fell to the ground and she sat up and was straddling my legs.

"Um. Hi. Avril." I stuttered. Me, vampire, stuttering?

"Hey, Alice." She said, like I had known her for forever.

"Hi." I repeated.

She looked surprised.

"You don't know.?" She asked.

I slowly nodded my head no.

"Oh my gosh. I get the chance to finally surprise the amazing Alice Cullen." She said with a smirk.

"How do you know that?" I said suspiciously.

Edward POV

Avril slowly walked up to Alice and whispered in her ear. Then, Alice ran and tackled her to the ground and was straddling her.

"We seem to like this position, don't we?" Avril asked.

"I can ask Jazzy to join." Alice suggested.

"No thanks. He's not really my type. I go for the more broody and emo type that play the piano and believe strictly in marriage before sex. That's my kind of guy." Avril said. May I just think, um wow.

"I am in love with you girl." Rose told her.

"Blondies gotta stick together." Avril said.

"Just do it." Alice said, wishing that she was blonde.

"Are you sure? How will they react?" Avril started rambling.

"It'll be amazing, just change back to your normal self." Alice said.

And suddenly, Avril changed into Bella.

"Bella?" I whispered.

"Hola." She said with a shy smile.

"Belly-Boo." Emmett said.

She turned at glared at him. Even Emmett was scared and wow. "You do no get to call me Belly-Boo." She said and then smiled. "Before you give me a hug."

And just like that Emmett was trying to squeeze her back to death it seemed. HEHE. Forget that I thought that.

As soon as Emmett let go of Bella, I walked up to her and hugged her as tight as I could.

_I missed you Edward._

"Me too." I whispered back.

_I think your family might think you're a little bonkers._

"Why is that?"

_Because you're having a conversation with someone whose not even talking._

I pulled back to look her in the face and asked, "What do you mean?"

She tilted her head to the side, like those adorable little puppies, and said _I'm not speaking Edward, you're reading._ And then she winked.

I felt my eyes widen. "How?"

_I figured out how to drop my mental shield, so now you can read my mind when I want you too._

"I really really love that." I said with a huge grin and hugged her again.

"Um, I know that your moment is really toughing and all, but what the hell just happened?" Emmett asked.

"Bella let me read her mind, and we were having a nice conversation." I said.

"Oh, that's cool I guess. Now Bella has to deal with you too." Emmett said.

"No he can only read my mind when I put down my mental shield and let him." Bella said with a smirk.

_I know why you left._

"What?" I asked.

_You were trying to protect me, just like you always are. And after all the bad things that happened, you thought I would be safer without you with me, but I'm a danger magnet._

"I'm sorry."

_It's okay, at least now I can handle the danger and stay alive on my own._

"You shouldn't have to."

_Why are you all in Hollywood?_

"Alice had a good feeling about this concert, so we all came, except for Carlisle and Esme. Their back at our hotel."

_Oh, which one?_

"The Hyatt about 4 miles away."

_That's where my parents, the pack, and I are staying._

"Do they know?"

_They all know I am a vampire, but only the pack knows about my powers._

"The pack?"

_Yeah, the La Push shape-shifters._

"THEM!"

_Yes, they are my friends._

"They can't be."

"Come in Jake." She said.

A huge tan guy that sort of resembled Emmett walked in and hugged Bella.

"You stink." He told Bella.

"And you don't." She replied.

"Tell me something I don't know." He said back.

"I finished that one by the way." She said. Huh? "And I recorded it the other day. It's on a CD over here."

She put a Cd into a stereo and played the song.

(Tell Me Something I Don't Know by Selena Gomez)

_Tell me something I don't know_

_[Verse 1]__  
Everybody tells me that it's so hard to make it  
It's so hard to break yeah  
There's no way to fake it  
Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling  
I shouldn't believe in  
The dreams that I'm dreaming_

_[Pre-Chorus]__  
I hear it everyday  
I hear it all the time  
I'm never gonna amount too much but they're never gonna change my mind  
Oh_

_[Chorus]__  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know __[Repeat]_

How many inches in a mile  
What it takes to make you smile  
Get you not to treat me like, a child baby  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me some-thing I don't know

_[Repeat]__[Verse 2]__  
Everybody tells me I don't know what I'm doing  
This life I'm persuing  
The odds I'd be losing  
Everybody tells me that it's one in a million  
Like one in billion  
One in a zillion_

_[Pre-Chorus]__  
I hear it every day  
I hear it all the time  
I'm never gonna amount too much but they're never going to change my mind  
Oh_

_[Chorus]__  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know __[Repeat]__  
How many inches in a mile  
What it takes to make you smile  
Get you not to treat me like, a child baby  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know_

_[Rap]__  
So here's the track  
Like Catrina makes a  
Wish Medina  
Make em say 'I'm ready'  
Are you ready for it  
Ya I'm ready for it  
Really ready for it  
Ya I'm ready for it  
Let's get ready for it_

_[Bridge]__  
I'm on my way  
I know I'm gonna get there someday  
It doesn't help when you say  
It won't be easy_

_[Chorus]__  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know __[Repeat]_

How many inches in a mile  
What it takes to make you smile  
Get you not to treat me like, a child baby  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know

_[x3]_

How many inches in a mile  
What it takes to make you smile  
Get you not to treat me like, a child baby

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know

Wow


End file.
